Stretching the Boundaries
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sirius stretches the boundaries of friendship, will James be able to cope with that. m/m slash! Established Remus/Sirius, eventual Remus/Sirius/James. Rating:M!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains slash, m/m/m threesome.

Rating: M for sexual content all the way through. Established Remus/Sirius and eventual Remus/Sirius/James. Just lots of smut basically.

Beta: Sam

A/N: Ok this is my first try at a threesome, so I really, really need feedback on this! Right just a small prologue to give people a taster of what this fic will eventually include. I have had a reader admit they read the last chapter of one of mine to see what the outcome would be and decided not to read the rest. So for people like that here is what will eventually happen and you have the option to turn away if it is not to your liking. Oh also for those of you that care it is top!Remus you have been warned.

* * *

**Prologue**

Remus knelt on the bed not really believing what he was doing. He looked down at the two brunettes beneath him, both squirming under his ministrations, Sirius; in pleasure and eager for more, James; in slight discomfort at the new and foreign feeling.

How the boys got here, you ask?

_Three days earlier…_

* * *

A/N: right so chapter one will be posted momentarily to make up for this pitiful shortness… I just want you to know what you are getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains slash. (Full warning in prologue)

Rating: M for sexual content.

Beta: Sam

A/N: As promised, next chapter right away. Here is how it all began.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day One**

_Three days earlier…_

Sirius was pinned underneath his new-found-lover, they were moving together. Sweat slicked bodies rubbing and thrusting, seeking that delicious friction. Remus gripped Sirius' hips harder and pulled him closer as he positioned his thrust just right, knowing he could make Sirius scream. As predicted Sirius arched his back and moaned out Remus' name, begging for more.

Remus obliged and sped up his movements, feeling his partners legs wrap around his hips, pulling him deeper in his body.

"Ah yes Siri" Remus frantically kissed and nipped at the exposed skin in reach, hearing that delightful sound of Sirius begging again. He smiled wickedly and gripped Sirius' previously neglected erection; eliciting a string of profanities from the boy, before pumping him hard and fast.

They were both close to the edge, but before Remus could utter the warning, he was pulled out of his bliss by the words:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Remus almost jumped out of his skin and pulled out of Sirius, who just laid there and whimpered; seeming to not care that he was naked, and had quite an obvious erection, in front of a rather astonished James Potter. Remus grabbed the sheet and covered them both, in an attempt at modesty. It was then that Sirius decided to sit up and glare at their intruder and ask:

"Don't you knock?" he sighed before flopping back down on the mattress, "we happened to be having what was fast becoming a rather spectacular shag, and you had to go and ruin it" Sirius sent an exasperated look at James.

Remus felt his face heat up and dared not meet James' eye, how could Sirius be so nonchalant about all this, they had just been caught having sex and he was complaining about interruptions. Where as all Remus wanted to do was apologise and hide.

"Come on, did you really have to shout?" Sirius continued "It was kind of a mood killer, I mean you could have just left quietly" James seemed to be coming out of his frozen state and frowned.

"What? You want me to just ignore this?" He asked in a rather higher-pitched voice than was normal "You think I can just walk away?" gesturing wildly at the situation. Sirius smirked then, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ok you didn't have to leave. If you wanted to join in you only had to ask" Sirius commented mildly before winking at his best friend. Remus blanched.

"What?" Both Remus and James said at once. Sirius was grinning and looking between the two boys,

"You heard me" he cupped his mouth in a stage whisper to James "he's a fantastic lay, you would love it Prongsie" then with another lewd wink Sirius turned back to Remus and groped his waning erection through the sheet.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus asked, frantically pushing the hand away, trying to stop the twitch of renewed interest his cock seemed to be showing. He could tell his face was growing even more scarlet and he glanced in James' direction, who was staring at Sirius looking even more bewildered than before.

"What do you think I'm doing Remy? I'm showing Prongs just how good you are in bed" Sirius reiterated this by sucking on the side of his neck, Remus let out an involuntary groan as he felt teeth gently graze his pulse point. Sirius pushed Remus back onto the bed and straddled him, Remus started to protest, but as soon as he felt that familiar tight heat engulf him, no more coherent thoughts were possible. He vaguely registered the 'snick' of the door closing and glanced around the empty room, before Sirius was clenching his muscles around him and Remus gave himself over to the pleasure.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Isn't Sirius naughty? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains slash (full warning in prologue)

Rating: M for sexual content.

Beta: Sam

A/N: Sirius tries so break the ice…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day two**

Remus woke slowly, trying to sit up, before realising he was pinned under the snoring, drooling mess of sweaty limbs that was Sirius. With a slight groan he managed to heft the boy off of him and then went to have a shower. As he walked across the room he could see both sets of curtains around the other beds were still closed.

Breakfast was awkward to say the least; James was pointedly not meeting Remus or Sirius eyes and focusing whole-heartedly on his bacon.

Sirius was making Remus' embarrassment worse as he kept trying to slide his hand up Remus' leg, to which he was swiftly pushed away each time. Peter was attempting to make conversation, but James; too busy ignoring what Sirius was attempting to do, didn't realise, and Remus had another little problem he was trying to will away to think about what peter was saying, let alone reply to it.

Remus was relieved that by the time they needed to be in lessons he was under control and managed to escape Sirius' wandering hands. During Potions, Remus could hear Peter trying to ask James what was wrong and why he wasn't talking to Sirius, but James kept brushing him off, telling him that nothing was wrong and he was just imagining it. Peter gave Remus as inquisitive look.

What could he do, he couldn't just say "Well James walked in on me and Sirius shagging and got offered a threesome so is now avoiding us at all costs" The poor rat would probably have a heart attack, so Remus settled for shrugging and turning back to his rapidly frothing potion… _hmm was it supposed to be frothing like that?_

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Sirius tried to talk to James. They were sitting in a quiet corner of the common room, Peter had already gone up to bed, Remus was reading his book, and James and Sirius were working on some essays.

"So" Sirius started, "about last night" Remus saw James visibly flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"Can you not?" James asked keeping his eyes on his half filled parchment.

"I just wanted to know if you'd thought about it?" Sirius asked with a stretch and leaned back against the sofa waiting for a response.

"Thought about what?" James asked wearily, finally looking up at his best friend.

"Well, you know" Sirius answered with a quirk of his eyebrow and glanced to Remus and back to James, before smirking. James' eyes widened almost comically.

"What? You're kidding right?" He asked almost hysterically, looking to Remus for support. Remus lowered his book and gave up any pretence of not eavesdropping.

"What do you want me to say" he shrugged "I think it's quite obvious he wasn't kidding if he is asking again" Remus replied simply.

"Wait? You mean you agree with this, you're ok with what he's asking?" James looked between his two canine friends incredulously.

"I didn't say that" Remus confirmed.

"Come on Prongs, don't look so shocked" Sirius grinned, "tell me you didn't think about it? Even for a minute. Come on, tell me you've never wondered what it would be like" James fidgeted a little and wouldn't meet his eye.

"Well, I don't… I mean… maybe … but thinking and doing are very different" James finished, standing up and heading to the dorms. Sirius watched him leave and gave a little chuckle.

"Are you trying to scare him off?" Remus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"No, I mean it" Sirius crawled across the sofa towards the chair Remus was sitting in, a feral glint in his eyes, "I think it would be kind of fun" he leaned himself over the arm of the chair so he could whisper in Remus' ear, "Don't you? Have you never thought of having someone else join us? Have you never wanted to be with two guys at once?" Sirius gave Remus' ear lobe a slight nip.

Remus pushed him away and glanced around the room to check no-one had noticed, turning back to Sirius with a slight blush.

"Ok, yes I have thought about it once or twice, but as James said 'thinking and doing are completely different'. Besides I never thought you would ask someone, especially since you asked him, before you even asked me what I thought or wanted. What if he had said yes and what if you then found out that I didn't want to?" Remus glared at him, before picking up his book again.

"Hey, don't do that" Sirius wined, snatching the book away, "But he didn't say yes, yet, and you do want to? Right?" Sirius asked sliding his hand up Remus thigh to cup the growing bulge between his legs. "Don't deny it" Sirius teased.

"Stop that" Remus hissed, pushing his hand away. Sirius just grinned wider.

"Come on Moony, you know it would be good, you know you would enjoy it" Remus was pointedly looking at the floor, "oh at least think about it?" Sirius sighed in resignation.

"Ok, I will think about it" Remus replied before grabbing his book back and finding his place. Sirius smirked triumphantly and laid himself back against the sofa closing his eyes.

An hour or so later they decided to head up to bed

* * *

James had been laying in bed for a while, playing their conversation through his mind, and let the questions wash over him. Did Sirius really want this? Would Remus agree? Did he even want it? Yes, he had thought about it, but that didn't mean he was ready to intrude on his two best friends relationship, just for the sake of a quick thrill and his own perverted curiosity. He didn't know how many times he asked himself this, and how many times he still got the same empty nothingness in reply.

Light flooded around the edges of his bed hangings as the dormitory door was opened, and then darkness descended as it was closed again. James could hear two sets of footfalls followed by a gasp and what was unmistakably frantic kissing. There was the clinking of belts and zips and Sirius' deep voice

"Ah Rem, yes" he half whispered, half moaned. James' ears were met with the creak of bedspring as, presumably, the two boys climbed on. There were low whimpers and noises of encouragement between the light 'flop' of clothes hitting the floor.

James closed his eyes and tried not to imagine what that would look like, and failing… badly. His mind reeled off images of his two best friends, naked and kissing in the next bed. He let his hand slide down his body and palm his slowly hardening cock. He has to bite his lip to stop from moaning as Remus let out a low growl and Sirius emitted the most erotic laugh James had ever heard; a low, deep, throaty, teasing chuckle.

There was movement, and James had to strain to hear anything but shallow panting. Then there was a light pop and a squelching sound. James frowned and stopped his movements. _What the hell is that? _Then came a gasp and Sirius' whispered words

"It's cold"

"Sorry love" Remus replied and then there was that wet sound again, this time followed with a hiss of pain. Suddenly James realised what Remus must be doing and had to clap a hand over his mouth before his gasp escaped. Whether it was in shock or arousal he wasn't quite sure, but the twitch his cock gave, made it fairly obvious. He pushed his boxers down and grasped himself firmly again, stroking in time with Sirius's hitched breathing and intermittent whimpers of need.

He listened and pleasured himself as Sirius got more and more stimulated, wondering vaguely if he should feel guilty about doing this; they are his best friends and he is wanking while listening to them have sex…he felt like such a perverted voyeur … _is it still voyeurism if I'm only listening, I'm not actually watching… _ _I wonder what the listening version of voyeurism is anyway. _James was pulled from his thoughts of the correct terminology for his immoral exploits, by a particularly loud moan and Sirius' hoarse voice.

"Yes, more Moony please" Sirius begged, James almost came undone then and there, but managed to quell his orgasm by concentrating on figuring out what was happening on the other side of the curtains. There was a rustle of sheets and a few murmured words exchanged, then the now familiar squelching sound of lubricant being administered, followed by Remus groaning in pleasure and Sirius whining for more.

"Yes Siri, fuck, so good" Remus' harsh whisper had James' hand moving again as he remembered what they had looked like yesterday when he had walked in. He remembered the way Remus gripped Sirius' hips hard enough to bruise; he remembered the way Sirius had his head thrown back submissively; he remembered the way Sirius' legs were wrapped so tightly around Remus' waist in order to keep him as deep as possible.

James let his mind replay the images, accompanied by the sound of the current events in the room and it was no surprise that before long he was close to completion. Their moans were getting louder and more urgent; along with the light slap of skin on skin picking up pace, but it was those three little words that finally push him over the edge.

"Come for me" Remus demanded and James let go, muffling his moans with his pillow, just as Sirius moaned out Remus' name and Remus gasped his in return.

Once he had caught his breath and assured himself that they had not heard him, James removed his hand from his sticky, softening cock. The panting from the other bed had quietened and there was a shuffling and creaking of movement before Remus sighed. James put up a silencing charm and tried to stop the slight discomfort at what he had just done, he rolled over and pulled his duvet up, attempting to sleep.

* * *

Remus flopped down on the sweat soaked sheets next to Sirius and let out a sigh of contentment. Sirius curled up next to him and let his arm rest across Remus' chest.

"Fuck, that was good" Sirius exclaimed letting his fingertips drift over the pale, scarred skin of his lover. Remus smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Sirius' head. They lay for a while, content in the silence, to just be close, to breathe the same air, to touch each others skin. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"We forgot the silencing charm" he muttered.

"Hmm?" Came the drowsy reply. Sirius chuckled and looked up at the amber slits under heavy eyelids.

"You can sleep" he assured Remus, who nodded and tightened his arms around Sirius, "just thought I would mention that we forgot the silencing charm around the curtains"

"What?" Remus was very awake now; he started to sit up, but was hindered by most of Sirius' body weight. "Do you think anybody heard us?" Remus whispered as a light blush started to form over his cheeks.

"Nah, they are probably asleep" Sirius reassured him, with a yawn, "don't look so worried, even if they did, James has seen worse" he waggled his eyebrows at the werewolf, who promptly gave him a smack round the head.

"Not really the point, Padfoot" he muttered disapprovingly, frowning as he rested himself against the headboard "What if he did hear? What are we going to do?"

"Who says we need to do anything" Sirius' incredulous tone was mirrored by his raised eyebrows as he shifted to look Remus fully in the eyes, sitting next to him, "Hell, maybe he enjoyed it" Sirius grinned and earned himself another smack.

"Sirius, don't be stupid, I think James made it clear he didn't want to take up your proposition"

"Proposition?" Sirius demanded, "You make it sound so seedy. I was merely enquiring as to whether he wanted to join our enjoyably frivolous activities in the boudoir" He finished with an air of haughtiness. Remus tired to stop himself, he really did, but the fit of laughter bubbled over and he couldn't stop. Sirius' face fell, and that made Remus laugh even more as he pouted childishly.

"It's not that funny, it's true!" he tried to go for domineering, but just ended up sounding petulant. Remus held his hand over his mouth and quelled his laughter long enough to reassure Sirius that he wasn't laughing at him, just the way he sometimes phrased things.

"It just sounds so very strange when you use words like that" Remus chortled, "I mean come on Sirius, you just described a boys school dormitory as a _boudoir_" Sirius smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Ok, so maybe that was a little over the top, but still, you didn't have to make to sound so wrong. Besides, downstairs you admitted it might be fun" he gave Remus a nudge and let his hand trail down his lovers naked body, caressing the pink raised scars, before delving into the curls of hair beneath and letting his hand rest over the hardening flesh he found there.

"Imagine what it would be like" he whispered in his ear as Remus closed his eyes, "replay what we have just done" he started to slowly stroke Remus to hardness, "then imagine that James was with us, imagine fucking me, while I suck his cock, Remus" Sirius licked the shell of his ear and was rewarded with a whimper, "Would you like that?" he purred "would you like to watch me kiss him? Suck him?" Sirius paused to watch as Remus arched into his hand, silently asking for more friction.

Sirius obliged and tightened his hold, snapping his wrist faster, "Well Remy? Would you?" Remus' eyes opened and Sirius met his lust filled gaze, "would you like to watch me touch him?" Sirius whispered as he leaned in close, Remus gave a jerky nod, before Sirius crashed their lips together.

It wasn't long before Remus was bucking his hips erratically and spurting over Sirius' hand. Sirius grinned as he watched his beautiful werewolf catch his breath "That turned you on" Sirius stated, "Thinking about watching me and James together; picturing him with us" Remus huffed out an affirmation as if it was a question, Sirius kissed him again, this time slow and slightly sloppy. They both pulled back panting, "So you want to do this?" Sirius confirmed,

"Yea Siri, I want to do this" Remus wriggled down into the pillows and pulled Sirius next to him, "You sure do have some persuasive skills, I'll give you that."

"Glad to hear it. Now we just have to convince James he wants this too" Sirius grinned mischievously and kissed the side of Remus' neck, before snuggling down to sleep.

TBC

* * *

A/N: bad James, listening in. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains slash (full warning in prologue)

Rating: M for sexual content.

Beta has sort of given up for a while, so any mistakes are my own. Sorry!

A/N: Sirius has a plan…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day three**

Friday dawned grey and dreary, as Sirius peeled himself away from his tempting lover. He wanted desperately to ravage his boyfriend, but knew that he should let the werewolf get some rest as it was only a few days until the moon would be full. Whilst in the shower he reasoned that Remus had a better chance of convincing James than he did. _Remus is subtle, _he pondered, _yet can be very influential without people realising. That's what makes him a marauder; he is sneaky and can convince anyone into something, while making them think it's their idea. Yes Remus could easily entice James into his offer. _

Fifteen minutes later when he emerged from the steamy bathroom Sirius Black had a plan.

* * *

"How is it fair that we have potions first thing in the morning two days in a row" Peter complained after breakfast, "I hate potions" Sirius laughed and slung his arm over Peters shoulder,

"Cheer up mate, it's not that bad" He grinned at Remus "tell you what, I will partner with you today, give you a hand eh?" Peter looked relieved; they all knew Sirius had an uncanny affinity for potions, most likely a talent bred into all Blacks, Sirius suspected, _can't have a dark wizard who is incapable of making poisons now can we_? He thought bitterly.

"Really? Thanks Padfoot" Peter perked up a bit and Remus narrowed his eyes at his lover. Sirius usually avoided Peter during potions, said he was too clumsy too be helpful. _What are you up to now Siri?_

Potions class started as usual Professor Slughorn put the instructions on the board, checked they all partnered up ok and then started marking papers. Remus opened his text book and found the list of ingredients they would need. The potion today was a cure for boils, it seemed simple enough; the only annoying thing was that there were three places where you had to stir it for about 10 minutes before it turned the right colour. So off they went, first set of ingredients went in and then the stirring began. Remus and James took turn stirring while the other prepared the ingredients for the next step. After 8 minutes the potion had thickened up so much that it was becoming hard to keep it going continuously, finally it turned purple and they could stop.

The second set of ingredients were put in and as James started the second bout of stirring Remus noticed they had run out of beetlewood seeds so went to the storeroom. As Remus made his way across the room he realised that he was being stalked, entering the cupboard he was closely followed by Sirius.

"Yes?" Remus enquired arching his eyebrow as Sirius stepped close to him.

"Talk to James about our offer" Sirius replied, "He will listen to you" Remus frowned

"You want me to ask James to have a threesome in the middle of potions?" Sirius found his tone rather condescending.

"No I mean after"

"What? How? You will-" Sirius kissed him swiftly, grabbed a dried frogs tongue from the shelf and started to leave.

"Just do it" Sirius hissed over his shoulder. Remus didn't know how he could make it look inconspicuous with Peter there, but he shrugged, located the seeds he needed and returned to the room to take over stirring.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus could see Peter stirring as Sirius did the prep. Wormtail turned and squinted at the board, Remus then saw Sirius' hand flutter towards the potion before ripples covered the surface. Remus frowned _what did he just do? You aren't supposed to be putting anything in while stirring! _Remus was just about to tell him so when James interrupted him.

"Moony? Its gone green you can stop stirring now" he put a hand on Remus arm halting his movement.

"Oh sorry, right. Next step?" he asked as he looked back over to Sirius and Peter, where the latter was peering into the cauldron, right before an almighty bang filled the air. Everything went into slow motion; Sirius dived out of the way as the potion shot up 5 feet and sloshed back down covering Peters head. Remus and James scrambled around the desk to get to Peter, he turned looking shaken and dripping, his hair plastered to his forehead.

"You alright mate?" James asked, his hand hovering, wanting to comfort his friend but not sure whether the potion has any effect. Peter slowly nodded, then suddenly his throat started to swell like a bullfrog and his face puffed out like a blowfish with a mop of sandy hair. He opened and closed his mouth, clutching his throat.

"Oh dear, Pettigrew! Hospital wing for you I think" Slughorn suggested wringing his hands with a nervous smile "don't worry everyone back to your potions, it's perfectly harmless" he tried to reassure them, with a shaky laugh.

"Harmless?" cried James "look at him" pointing at Peters reddening face.

"I will take him professor" Sirius piped up, grabbing Peters' wrist and pulling him towards the exit.

"That's a boy Black, take some initiative" Slughorn beamed.

"But what happened?" James asked, looking warily at their own potion as the classroom door slammed. Realisation dawned on Remus, _what was he thinking? Who knows what kind of affect that would have on Peter, all for the sake of getting James and Remus alone._ Remus sighed at his boyfriend thoughtless ideas.

"It's ok James I am sure it won't happen to ours" Remus said, hoping James didn't want him to elaborate, he couldn't tell him Sirius had sabotaged it, because then he would have to explain why and he did not want to have that conversation with so many people in earshot.

The class continued with no more mishap, James kept glancing at the door, obviously worried about Wormtail. At the end of the session the boys cleared up, collected the still absent marauders bags as well and exited potions. Remus pulled James aside out of the throng of people.

"Can we talk?" he asked before guiding him into an empty classroom.

"Shouldn't we go check on Wormtail?" James asked as Remus closed the door behind them.

"He will be ok, Sirius is there" Remus reassured him "besides I wanted a quick word" Remus perched himself on one of the desks, James looked curiously at his friend and dropping his bag, sitting on the desk next to him. "I uh, I just wanted to apologise for Sirius' behaviour the last couple of days" Remus started, looking down at his swinging feet. A faint blush coloured James' cheeks.

"Oh…Uh, its fine…. Just forget it yeah?" James ran a hand through his hair and forced a laugh, glancing over at Remus, who continued to stare at the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you're not uncomfortable with our relationship because of all this. I understand why you declined the offer, I know Sirius isn't the most tactful person in the world, but he could have gone about that better." Remus smiled slightly. James averted his eyes.

"It's ok Moony, I know what Sirius is like" James lent forward to rest his forearms on his knees "he is always joking about things like that, it doesn't matter" Remus looked up at that.

"You think he was joking?" Remus asked quietly. James met his gaze and swallowed hard at the glint in is eyes. "No, he was defiantly sincere about the offer." Remus assured him, before looking away and muttering to himself "Just wish he'd checked with me first"

James caught the last bit and looked down biting his lip. After a few minutes of silence he mumbled, "So you uh… didn't know? Didn't want to?" Remus snorted lightly and let a small smile play across his lips. _Is that disappointment I hear? _ He wondered.

"I didn't say that" He replied, James opened his mouth to say something, closing it again sharply he looked up at his friend. Remus smirked "In fact I think it could be very- uh… interesting"

"How so" James asked, praying he sounded nonchalant.

"Well" Remus replied looking over at James "I'm just saying it would be good _experience_. Don't you think?" James slid off of the desk.

"I suppose it might be" He replied uncertainly, as he started pacing across the front of the room. Remus watched him, admiring the flex and pull of the well toned muscles under his shirt as he went. After his fifth lap past, Remus grabbed his shoulder from behind and hopped of the desk, standing behind James he let his hands gently rub soothing circles over stiff shoulders. James relaxed after a moment of hesitation, letting Remus' hands sooth him as his mind reeled with the possibility that this could be happening. That Remus and Sirius would want him to be with them, would let him be a part of their little world.

"James?" Remus questioned, his breath ghosting over the shell of James' ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "Tell me what you want. You're single, but I'm sure it wont be long until Lily finally admits that she loves you and says 'yes', so this might be your only chance to have this." Remus hands trailed down James biceps then came to rest on his hips. "You know where Sirius and I stand on this, we want you." Remus' lips just barely brushed James' neck as his right hand descended further, fingers splayed on James' thigh, James' breath hitches as his head fell back onto Remus shoulder. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me to stop" Remus stated as his fingers stroked his friends inner thigh. James let out a small whimper.

"Please" he gasped as he thrust his hips forward, seeking Remus' touch. Remus quickly complied, firmly cupping James' clothed erection. "Yes" James gasped as Remus gently squeezed him, long thin fingers rubbing along the length. Remus couldn't help himself; he pressed his own hardness against James, bringing his chest flush with James back, pulling him closer with an arm wrapped around his waist. James pushed back, almost hesitantly against him, as if asking for permission. The involuntary groan that Remus couldn't contain was answer enough it seemed, James started moving with increased vigour.

"We …shouldn't …be…" James panted as he tried desperately to stop himself grinding against Remus He really did try, but it was Remus who managed to disentangle them and pull himself away, moving back to give James space. Both boys were panting and flushed holding themselves back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far" Remus apologised

"It's ok" James reassured him; not quite meeting his eye "I wanted it… but… Sirius"

"I know. We can't …without him" Remus straightened himself out and tried to look presentable. "Let's go find him, eh?" Remus suggested "and see how Peters doing" James whirled around from where he was picking up his bag,

"Shit Pete, I almost forgot" He exclaimed guiltily "let's go"

* * *

They met Sirius halfway down the last staircase before the hospital wing. He told them he would fill them in, during history of magic. Once they entered the stuffy classroom they rushed to the back to settle down, pushing their desks together so they could talk easily.

"So? How is he?" James asked eagerly

"He seems fine, just coughing a lot" Sirius explained, as Binns started reciting some war or another not even noticing that half the students hadn't turned up yet "it will take about 48 hours for the swelling to go down completely"

"So where is he? Surely he can wait it out in the dorms" James looked around as if Peter would miraculously appear beside Sirius.

"Well thing is" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck "it seems that he contagious and has been quarantined for the time being. We can't go back in there."

"What? Contagious?" James glanced at Remus for an answer, who just shrugged "How? What is there to catch? You can't catch swelling?" James scoffed

"Look I don't know exactly, she put a mask over her mouth and practically threw me out of the room, saying something about airborne spores… maybe that's what the coughing was" Sirius added as an afterthought.

"Damn… poor Pete, what did he do to that potion?" James wondered allowed. Over James' shoulder, Remus sent a frustrated glare Sirius' way who pointedly avoided his eye, pretending to have not noticed.

By the end of the day all three boys were tired of having to explain where Peter was and why. They spent a mere five minutes in the common room, before escaping to the safety of their empty dormitory.

Sirius collapsed; face first, onto Remus' bed. Remus climbed on next to him and sat cross legged against the headboard. Sirius looked up and glared at the knee which was digging into his head then shuffled over to rest it on said knee, smiling he closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. Remus looked down at him in amusement, before his eyes were drawn to James standing awkwardly in the middle of the room looking slightly lost.

Remus jerked his head, gesturing for James to join them. He walked over and perched on the edge of the bed; Sirius peered up at Remus, and then glanced back to James, who was fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. He quirked his eyebrow questioningly, Remus grinned and lent forward to place a hand on James shoulder.

"So, I think it's time to gave Padfoot an answer" Remus suggested, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Oh yes… an answer to what exactly" Sirius feigned innocence. James bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

"I think… Well when you … the other day-" Sirius chuckled, James looked up in surprise and then frustration.

"Its ok prongs" Sirius laughed "a simple yes or no will do" James face relaxed and he glanced at Remus then back to Sirius, meeting his eyes he answered firmly,

"Yes"

Sirius grinned and bounded across the bed, taking James face between his hands and kissing his hard. It was a quick firm press of lips and no more, still James looked a little dazed when Sirius pulled back grinning. Straddling Remus thighs Sirius kissed _him_ more thoroughly.

"Ready to show prongs what he has been missing?" Sirius asked as he pulled back, reluctantly Remus opened his eyes, locking them with his lovers and smiled.

"Definitely"

Scooting across the bed Sirius lay on his side propping himself up on one elbow and patted the space next to him.

"Come here" he whispered to James, whose eyes widened. Glancing at Remus, he took the small smile as permission, and laid himself rather self-consciously next to Sirius. Remus chuckled quietly as he laid the other side of his friend. Sirius leaned in slowly, his hand resting on James jaw, and touched their lips together softly. Sirius kept it slow, just a light caress of lips before daring to slip his tongue out. James' gasp of surprise, as he felt the wet muscle slide across his lip, had Sirius grinning. He pulled his tongue back in and pressed his lips more firmly before drawing back.

Remus gaze was hot as it zoned in on Sirius mouth, leaning across James Remus captured Sirius lips in a searing kiss, the gentle flick of Remus tongue had Sirius opening up for more. After a few minutes of losing himself in the whirl-wind of pleasure, Remus wrenched himself away, breathing heavy and looked down at a wide eyed James.

"You like that?" Sirius asked James in that low seductive voice that made Remus spine tingle in anticipation. James' small nod was all it took for Sirius to be diving in and kissing James more thoroughly. James moaned at Sirius dominated the kiss, letting their tongues slide together. Remus didn't think he had ever witness something so erotic. Grinding his palm into his rapidly bugling crotch he gritted his teeth and suppressed a moan of his own.

Remus needed to do something, he carefully climbed over James to kneel over Sirius, and reaching round his body he began deftly unfastening Sirius shirt buttons. Once open he tried to pry it off of the other boys' shoulders, only to be hindered by the forgotten tie still fastened around the collar. Sirius' laugh bubble over as he and James parted. Sitting up Sirius looked down at himself, then over his shoulder a Remus.

"Need a little help love?" Remus blushed lightly and whimpered. Sirius yanked the tie over his head and peeled the shirt off. Remus instinctively reached out, his hands smoothing over familiar planes and angles of Sirius tanned chest. Sirius pulled Remus' sweater vest over his head and then practically ripped his shirt and tie off together. Remus grinned at Sirius haste.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Remus whispered as Sirius started sucking on his neck.

"Hmm?" was the only reply. Remus gripped a handful of Sirius long hair and pulled him away gently; Sirius huffed and looked up at him like a kicked puppy. Remus kissed the tip of his nose

"In a minute pup" he assured, and moved next to James, urging him to sit up. Remus undid the loose tie and buttons, gently kissing down James' neck as his did so. There was a shuffle and a clank of a heavy belt hitting the hard-wood floor, then Sirius was back on the bed completely naked. James made a startled sound and looked away. Sirius pulled his chin back.

"Look at me James" Sirius stared into those deep brown eyes "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you need to be comfortable with us naked if we are going to go through with this. Besides you've seen me naked before"

"I... I know" James croaked out "It's just … different" Remus had finished with his shirt and was getting off the bed to remove his own trousers.

Sirius winked at him and James swallowed audible ad Sirius hands reached for his fly. Falling back into the bed James let Sirius lift his hips and undress him. The bed dipped and suddenly two pairs of hands were only his legs pulling his trousers off, and then skimming back up to pull at the waistband of his underwear.

James looked down at his two canine friends feeling so much more conscious of his body's reaction to their naked skin. He hissed as the cool dormitory air hit his erection. All three boys were excited anticipating who would make the next move. Sirius knew Remus had too much restraint and James was too nervous to think, so it would be up to him to push them along. He confidently gripped Remus hard length stroking a groan out of him, before leaning across and taking James in his other hand.

Gasping he arched into the touch, not so different from his own, but much more unpredictable. Although he took pleasure in the act, touching himself was very much the same, he knew what he liked and stuck to it. Sirius experimental pulls and changes of pace, discovering James reaction was so much more exciting he didn't think he could take it.

Being able to hear Remus' panting moans and whispered encouragement made it impossible to focus. James let himself go he didn't care how little time has passed or how loud he moaned he couldn't stop. Sirius hand faltered only for a second as James spurted over his wrist, before continuing to milk his orgasm out.

His head felt fuzzy as he looked up through half misted glasses just in time to watch Remus silently arch back and fingers digging into Sirius shoulders angling himself to drip over Sirius impossibly hard, twitching member. Whimpering Sirius squeezed his eyes closed. James only just caught the whispered "Remus please" before the werewolf was on all fours expertly sucking down the thick shaft.

James sat himself against the headboard to watch pale cheeks hollow around red engorged flesh. Sirius groaned, gripping Remus hair he set a fast pace, thrusting back as Remus pulled him all the way in, nuzzling the course hair at his pelvis. Before long Sirius threw his head back, calling Remus name, his hips stuttering as Remus greedily swallowed him down.

Sirius flopped sideways once he was released, the mattress creaked in protest and Remus chuckled, crawling over Sirius to look down at him.

"You ok?" Sirius' face split into a lazy grin

"Better than ok" he replied tilting his head up for a kiss, Remus' lips descended, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus neck and proceeded to kiss him slowly and rather sloppily in his satiated state.

After a few minutes they parted and both turned to find James watching them. There was a predatory gleam in Sirius eye as he rolled himself over and wriggled out from beneath Remus. Laying on James right side they kissed eagerly, exploring new territory. Remus pulled James jaw, breaking him away form Sirius to take his lips himself. Remus was softer, James noted, yet he used his teeth more, gently nibbling and pulling at his bottom lip. Warm hands caressed down his chest, over his ribs, across his abdomen to curl in dark hair. Sirius' hand cupped his tightening balls and he let a small moan escape as Remus hand circled his hardness.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the wall, letting them pleasure him. There was a shuffle of manoeuvring bodies and suddenly heat. His breath whooshed out of his lungs and his eyes snapped open to look down at Sirius kiss-swollen lips tightly encasing the head, gently suckling.

"gah… Sirius" was all he managed before Remus tongue was sliding up the throbbing vein on the underside. He swore and let his head clunk against the wall. His muscles all tensed as both tongues stroked, gentle scrapes of teeth and long vibrating moans as lips slid down to the base and pulled back up, all worked him into a frenzy of tightly drawn nerves ready to explode. His hips were bucking and rolling on their own; searching for the heat and pleasure his friends were providing.

Sirius' hand moved up his body and stroked gently over one hardened nipple, teasing it between his thumb and finger James wantonly arched into his touch. He couldn't breath, his lungs were heaving as he felt himself nearing the end a shudder wracked through his body and before he could utter a warning he was spilling out, Sirius hastily attached his lips and sucked hard. James seized handfuls of hair holding him in place as he thrust faster and faster until the friction was too much to bear.

Sirius let James spent cock slip from between his lips once he was released and was practically pounced on by Remus who kissed his fiercely, tongue plundering Sirius willing mouth, needing to taste James on his tongue. After he was sufficiently satisfied Remus let Sirius up and found James leaning over the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus questioned. Sirius lent over the bed next to him, slapping him on the arse as he went. James gave a squeak of surprise and Remus settled himself by the pillows admiring the two sets of firm globes on display.

"Finding my underwear" James muttered as he heaving himself up, and then pulling his boxers on. Sirius righted himself and crawled next to Remus yawning widely before nuzzling into the werewolf's neck.

James lay next to Sirius as Remus pulled the mussed bed covers over them. James placed his glasses on the nightstand just before Remus uttered the spell to put the candles out.

TBC

* * *

A/N: And so the fun begins! Reviews are adored!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains all male threesome, this is very hard M! you have been warned!

Rating: M! for lots of sexual content.

Beta has sort of given up for a while, so any mistakes are my own. Sorry!

A/N: The finale!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Present day**

Light streamed through the half closed hangings and slowly the three boys on the bed stirred. James actually toppled off of the side of the bed when he realised he wasn't alone. Staring down at the tangle of limbs on the bed, the adrenaline of the shock started to seep away, and the previous nights events come flooding back: The kissing, the touching, oh God the sucking. James' morning erection twitched at that memory.

Sirius stretched himself out and yawned, squinting as the morning sun filtered around James, obscuring his vision of the bespectacled boy. Sirius sat up and felt an unusual pang of worry that James was having second thoughts,

"You ok?" he asked, praying he sounded casual.

"Sure" James replied, in a slightly shaky voice "just uh … you know" he ran his hand through his perpetually messy hair, "not used to having company in the morning" he gave a strangled laugh as he slipped his glasses on. Sirius grinned and knelt in front of him,

"Don't worry, we didn't jump you in the night" His smile faded slightly and he looked directly into his best friends eyes, "you do still want this, don't you?" he asked sincerely. James eyebrows rose.

"Yeah I do. It's just very unfamiliar and I don't really know where to start"

"That's why were here" Came Remus' voice from the other side of the bed. He smiled at them,

"Morning love" Sirius greeter and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend thoroughly, when he turned back, James was watching them with glazed eyes and a very impressive tent in the front of his boxers,

"First step is to get rid of these" Sirius stated as he dragged James underwear off and licked up the freed erection, "on the bed would probably help too" Sirius suggested. James gave a mock glare at his sarcastic tone, but complied anyway. Remus sat up and pulled James, with a hand at the nape of his neck, into a light kiss.

"Good morning" Remus smiled, before Sirius chuckled at his surprised expression, Sirius knelt behind James and kissed the side of his neck.

"So where shall we start this fine morning?" he questioned with a quirk of his eyebrows in Remus' direction.

"Well after last night, I would say we are pretty well acquainted and we lost some major inhibitions. So where better to start than preparation for the main event." He explained casually as if this were merely instruction to a potion brewing. James looked between the two canines.

"Umm ok, where do you want me?" he asked slightly unsure. Sirius looked at Remus expectantly.

"Lay down, both of you, on your backs" he commanded as he leaned over and fetched the lubricant from the nightstand by his bed.

* * *

James felt exposed, but reminded himself that so was Sirius, they had their legs spread and bent at the knees, feet firmly on the mattress. Sirius was happily preparing himself it seemed, while James let Remus take over.

The gel like substance was cold and felt intrusive, but he trusted Remus and slowly one finger entered him, he felt the sudden urge to clam up and pull away. But he heeded Remus' warning that it would go better if he kept relaxed, so he concentrated on keeping his breathing even and trying to keep calm. He felt Remus shift towards Sirius, but then the burning started and he wasn't aware of much more.

* * *

Remus knelt on the bed not really believing what he was doing. He looked down at the two brunettes on the bed both squirming under his ministrations, Sirius; in pleasure and eager for more, James; in slight discomfort at the new and foreign feeling.

Remus had one middle finger of each hand buried inside two of his dorm mates, gently probing them. There was a slight crease between James' eyebrows and his eyes were closed in concentration, trying to overcome the inevitable burn. Sirius let out a low moan, and James eyes snapped open, he seemed to have forgotten the other boy was there and looked over. Remus could visibly see his eyes darken with lust as he watched Sirius writhe on the bed.

Remus gently started to add a second finger. Sirius took it willingly, gasping and arching into the touch. James let out a hiss of pain and gave a small whimper; he had closed his eyes once more, biting his lip to stop anymore sound escaping.

"James its ok" Remus assured "Just take your time to get used to it."

After a few minutes Remus removed his hand to apply more lube. He started to enter two fingers into each of them. Sirius wriggled them deeper while James gasped in pain again.

"Siri" Remus whispered, "distract him" he ordered, glancing at James flaccid cock. Sirius grinned and got onto all fours to bend over his raven haired friend. Remus shifted across to allow Sirius room at the side. James didn't seem to notice anything except Remus fingers slowly inching further inside him. That is until Sirius' mouth descended on his member. His hands fisted in the sheets and his eyes opened wide as he made a strangled cry.

Looking down at Sirius pink lips wrapped around him, his cock throbbed in pleasure. James let his fingers curl in the long black hair, urging Sirius on, silently asking for more. The intensity of the sensation almost made him forget about the pain, until Remus pushed deeper. He clenched his teeth, but before the groan of pain escaped his lips, Remus crooked his fingers and,

"Oh, God yes!" James instinctively bucked his hips at the jolt of ecstasy that ripped through him. Sirius just let him move, relaxing his throat he took James deeper, as Remus rubbed the sensitive spot inside him. It was only a few more thrusts until James was crying out, arching upwards and coming into Sirius mouth.

James cracked his eyes open, gasping for breath, just in time to watch Remus devouring Sirius' mouth in a bruising frantic kiss. Sirius moaned as their tongues tangled, he could taste James essence together with Remus own unique taste.

James let his head fall back onto the pillow as his heartbeat returned to its normal pace. He shoved his sweaty bangs off his forehead and re-adjusted his glasses. He considered taking them off, but glancing back at Remus and Sirius; still lip locked and grinding together. He decided he didn't want to dim this experience by having blurred sight.

The couple in front of him broke apart, heaving puffs of breath past kiss-swollen lips. They turned towards James. Sirius leaned over and let his mouth press softly to his friends' lips, before peppering kisses down the soft flesh of his neck. Remus joined in on James' other side, kissing and touching his heated skin. Feeling a little more confident James let his hands wander a little. Sirius grinned as he felt his friends fingertips ghosting over his chest, gently rubbing over a nipple, nervously drifting lower, before he changed his mind and slid his hand back up.

James felt his arousal stir at the slow build of anticipation starting up again as they touched each other gently, soft kisses got a little more enthusiastic, timid strokes turned into urgent pulls. Remus had moved away from him at some point and then Sirius suddenly groaned, James lifted his head to try and see what Remus was doing, but Sirius was in the way, almost on top of him.

"Oh yes, Rem!" Sirius moaned as he licked a trail down to one of James' hard nipples.

* * *

Remus grinned at Sirius' little plea. He once again slid the flat of his tongue between Sirius' parted cheeks and over his puckered entrance. He felt Sirius shudder, as his tongue glided over the sensitive opening, tracing circles around it Remus closed his eyes. He concentrated on the delicious sounds Sirius was making; taking note of the most pleasurable parts his tongue caressed.

After much teasing, Remus finally let the tip of his tongue wiggle slowly inside. Sirius cursed at the feeling and pushed back against Remus; silently asking for more. Remus then heard a particularly load moan from James and glanced down under Sirius to watch him gently pulling at James sack, rubbing his thumb over his perineum. Satisfied that James wasn't being neglected Remus continued forward and thrust his tongue deeper.

* * *

James let his hand tangle in Sirius' long hair, directing him back towards his hardening cock. He could feel Sirius rocking slowly backwards towards Remus as he whimpered in pleasure.

"Wh-what … is ….he … doing?" James gasped out as Sirius' tongue made contact.

"Licking me" Sirius replied quickly before ducking his head down and taking the flesh into his mouth. James closed his eyes at the pleasure as he tried to picture Remus licking him _there._

Sirius started creeping his fingers closer to James' entrance, he let go of his balls and rubbed harder against his perineum, before going further down.

"Sirius" James sounded uncertain, Sirius looked up to see James biting his lip and frowning. Sirius locked eyes with him, as James propped himself onto his elbows, looking down.

"Relax" he reassured "I'll go slowly" James nodded- if somewhat reluctantly- and let his head fall back, breaking eye contact he steadied his breathing hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as the first time. He was still slick from their earlier ministrations so it was easy for Sirius to carefully wiggled one finger inside; he made sure to continue lapping over the throbbing glans as he did so, relaxing his friend.

Remus chose that moment to start cupping and squeezing Sirius balls, the moan that was ripped from Sirius vibrated down James cock. He bucked involuntarily; as he came back down he pushed himself deeper onto Sirius' exploring digit. Sirius grinned as James sighed in assent, pleased that he was relaxing and enjoying himself more.

* * *

Remus removed his tongue, much to the displeasure of a certain Black, if the whine was anything to go by. Ignoring Sirius' protest Remus laid himself down on his back and wriggled underneath Sirius. Positioning himself just right, then he let his fingers slip inside Sirius prepared opening and tilted his head back slightly so he could lick a stripe across the balls dangling over him.

Sirius shuddered and cried out at the combination of feeling. Remus used his tongue to lazily trace every wrinkle and dip of skin within his reach, nuzzling into the coarse hair as he took first one ball, and then the other, into his mouth. He started pumping his fingers in time with the gentle sucking and light licks.

Sirius was trying very hard to concentrate on keeping James happy, which was not easy with Remus distracting him so thoroughly. Nevertheless he slid his mouth up and down, sucking lightly when Remus did the same to him. Sirius didn't even notice that that he was fingering James in the same rhythm as the ones inside of himself. He tried not to let the sensation pull him into oblivion just yet, but with every delicious pull and tingle of pleasure he felt himself getting closer.

The sounds Remus was emitting were small needy whimpers, indicating he was struggling to stay in control as much as Sirius was. They needed to get to the main event soon. Remus' impatience was then more clearly expressed by a light nip at the tightening skin in his mouth. Sirius gave a small yip and took his cue. He pushed a second finger inside James to help him to be prepared to accommodate something much larger than one finger.

James hissed quietly, but got used to the feeling of being opened quickly. When Sirius was satisfied that it was enough he pulled out and sat up dislodging Remus as he went and knelt next to James. Remus smirked up at him, before rolling over and kneeling up as well.

James, instantly nervous, ran a hand through his hair and glanced between the two lovers. They kissed each other slowly and softly, letting tongues and lips lingers, before breaking apart and moving towards James. Pushing him down they both let their lips travel over James body, soothing- relaxing him.

Sirius, as always, could not help himself and let his hand stray to Remus' straining erection. He felt the werewolf's breath hitch and an answering hand rubbed over his leaking head. On some unknown signal they both stopped; the playing and teasing was over. This is what they had been waiting for.

* * *

Remus found the earlier discarded lubricant, opening it he ordered James to cover his fingers, James frowned at this, but sat up and obliged. He then whispered in James ear.

"I want you to know how it will feel, before we go any further. You need to be prepared for how tight he is" James felt a blush creep up his neck. Remus just grinned and moved Sirius forward; straddling James' lap.

Remus guided James' hands to Sirius' now wet opening, urging him to take the next step. James, uncertain looked at Remus then up at Sirius, who was quivering in anticipation. James then looked down and watched as he steadily pushed two lubricated fingers inside his best friend. Sirius groaned in pleasure at the delicious burn that ran through him.

Encouraged James wiggled his fingers slightly as he pulled out again, he felt Sirius tense at the movement and his own cock throbbed at the thought of having that tight channel constricting around him soon. James couldn't help a whimper escape his lips as he moved back in; he knew that heat would be intensified ten fold when surrounding his sensitive erection.

"Please can we…. Get on with it… I am … not going to last… with all this…. Bloody teasing" Sirius ground out, through pants and gasps as James started to get more confident, moving faster. Remus chuckled and James stopped, grinning sheepishly up at Sirius; who proceeded to shove him onto the mattress and crush their lips together.

Remus hands guided James' cock as Sirius hovered over him. Sitting up Sirius pushed himself down holding his cheeks open for Remus to help slip James inside. Gasping and arching Sirius took him all in, in one slow steady movement. James groaned and grabbed hold of Sirius biceps to steady his spinning head, trying to focus. Sirius lent forward kissing him again, slow and gently.

"ok?" He whispered softly, James nodded and drew in a shaky breath,

"Just… ah… good" he whimpered.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, James frowned, before realisation dawned as he felt Remus thick blunt length nudging between his cheeks.

"I … uh… be… slow… please" he stuttered. Sirius smiled at him, cupping his cheek

"Don't worry" he lent down and whispered as he kissed James neck "Moony will take good care of you" he assured. James swallowed hard as long thin fingers steadied his hip, before there was pressure, slow building pressure against his opening. James bit his lip and closed his eyes, Sirius continued to kiss him. Then suddenly Remus has breached the tight ring of muscles at the entrance and had paused.

When Sirius sat up, the change in angle had James cock throbbing. He could just hear Sirius over the blood pounding in his ears,

"What's wrong Remi?"

""N-nothing… just… so… ah so tight" Remus took deep breaths, then James felt the now predictable burning as Remus moved again. Then Sirius was rocking his hips and James world fell apart. He couldn't keep up with the push and pull of sensation coursing through his veins the intense pleasure and being sheathed in such heat, yet the burning ache as he was being stretched and opened, he felt like he would spontaneously combust. Only Sirius wet lips dragging down his chest leaving a cool dampness in their wake kept him grounded.

* * *

The feeling of his lovers chest pressed against his back, while he was being filled with another mans cock was indescribable. Sirius felt like he was on fire, all his nerves tingled, the shift of James body beneath him every time Remus thrust forward was so unabatedly sexy; it was overwhelming. Remus then gripped his waist, giving him the leverage to lift himself up and drop back down, deep onto James.

James eye rolled back in his head as Sirius rode him so thoroughly. Sirius let Remus take control as usual, Remus was the alpha here and he was perfectly timing Sirius thrusts with his own, knowing it would heighten the experience for James.

"Sirius, God, it's so good… I am not going to last long" Remus whispered harshly, as his grip became bruising and his teeth grazed across Sirius neck.

"I doubt he will be able to make it much longer either" Sirius nodded towards James, writhing and fisting his hands in the covers, moaning wantonly with every movement of the boys hips. "Give me a hand yea?" Sirius glanced down at his red straining erection, bobbing with every thrust and dripping a small pool of pre-come onto James stomach.

"Sorry love" Remus smirked, "didn't mean to neglect you." Remus let his fingers graze across the back of James' hand. "Prongs" he crooned. James eyes cracked open, he looked dazed, panting as he met Remus' piercing amber gaze. "We seem to have overlook Padfoot a little" Remus grinned as James eyes were drawn instinctively to Sirius groin. He watched as James licked his lips and wiped his sweaty palm on the bed sheets. Remus took James' hand in his own, helping him curl it around the hot needy flesh.

"Yesss" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth, his back arched. Remus interlocked their fingers, guiding James, showing him what Sirius liked, what he needed. Sirius was rolling his hips forward seeking more as both; Remus' long nimble fingers, and James' rough callous hands worked him over.

"Oh yes …ah so close" Sirius gasped. Remus let a growl rumble through his throat as he snapped his wrist faster and thrust into James deeper. Crying out as he felt Remus move inside of him James let his head fall back on the pillow as every thrust sent shock vibrating up his spine.

Sirius was the first over the edge, clenching himself around James cock as he spurted over his chest. James let out a strangled cry and bucked his hips as he filled Sirius. Remus was the last to fall onto the sweaty heap of limbs after latching his teeth into Sirius shoulder as he buried himself deep inside of James' pulsing, constricting channel.

Prising themselves apart; Sirius slid off of James with a satisfied squelch while Remus carefully pulled out of James' undoubtedly sore opening. Both canines settled either side of their panting friend letting it all sink in. James looked rather dazed with a lazy grin and crooked glasses, Sirius winked over at Remus as he reached up to straighten his friends' spectacles. Remus just smiled back mouthing 'love you' before Sirius stomach made a loud protest at still being empty at this time of day. James let out a chuckle and looked down at the Sirius,

"Hungry?" he asked

"Well we have been doing some rather strenuous exercise, I must say" Remus commented with a long stretch as he started to get off of the bed.

"Hmm shower first I think" Sirius said wrinkling his nose in distaste as he ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair.

"Come on then" Remus held out a hand to both of them, leading the way into the bathroom. James didn't seem at all perturbed that they were going to shower together. Sirius contented himself with only a bit of mild groping wile they cleaned up.

* * *

Dried and dressed James grinned over at where Sirius was unbuttoning the bottom of Remus shirt as Remus was trying to finish the top, slapping his hands away Remus started again. James surprised himself at how much more relaxed he felt, it wasn't awkward or embarrassing. He felt like he belonged, he knew this was only a one time thing, but knowing they trusted him enough to let him be with them was overwhelming.

Once Remus was properly dressed Sirius grabbed Remus hand and flung his other arm over James shoulder, practically dragging them down to breakfast. As they left the portrait hole James was so absorbed in their conversation he almost ran right into Lily,

"Oh sorry Lily" James grinned at her over his shoulder as he was ushered towards the stairs.

Being jarred from her book she looked up, recognising the spectacled youth immediately. Pursing her lips she waited for some gallant gesture of apology or overzealous declaration of love. When the only response was a polite 'sorry' and a huge grin, Lily was rather taken aback.

"That's alright" she smiled weakly, knowing he wouldn't be likely to hear her. _Did that really just happen? Is James Potter actually treating me like a normal human being, not some goddess to be put on a pedestal? Maybe he is finally growing up._ She wondered as she watched his retreating back.

"Are you coming in dear?" The voice of the Fat Lady startled the oblivious red-head and she turned with a smile saying the password. Stepping into the common room she spared one last glance at the messy hair descending the stairs.

"It's about time" she muttered with a smile before the portrait swung back into place.

End

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I hope it was to your liking! Please review!


End file.
